


Day 26 - A Mother's Love

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [26]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>She is a landlady, not a housekeeper. </b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 26 - A Mother's Love

She is a landlady, not a housekeeper. Except, of course, Sherlock’s, whom she loves like a son.

And he loves her like a mother, more than he ever loved his own mother, who was disappointed in him right from the moment of his birth.

She was disappointed because he was not a girl, but a boy and an even stranger one than the first, because he never did as he was told, because he did not take the traineeship in his uncle’s renowned solicitor’s office, because he did as he pleased without ever thinking about the family’s reputation, because he didn’t take the position in the government his brother had offered him, and finally because he worked with the police for heaven’s sake and he did not marry her best friend’s daughter but chose to live together with another man.

Mrs Hudson loves Sherlock the way he is and therefore is seldom disappointed (Outraged? Shocked? Sometimes hurt? Oh yes!). She worries about him and was incredibly happy when he asked her for her second flat. That way she could care for him and keep an eye on him.

And though Sherlock tends to disregard other people’s qualities he will gladly tell you that Mrs Hudson is kind, funny, brave, loyal and that sharing a bond has nothing to do with blood.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'Mrs Hudson'.


End file.
